Some Time Ago
by Hikari Hye
Summary: He still remembers how he met her, their first day together, all they talked about, their first kiss, the birthday of their son... and the day he killed her. My first KratosxAnna
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfic written in English. I am Mexican, so I hope you forgive me if I have any errors and help me correct them. It's also my first Tales of Symphonia fanfic, so I hope you like the history. It's a KratosxAnna history, I hope you like it. **

**TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**Some Time Ago**

**Prologue: **

**The day we met**

He walked through the path to Luin. The rain was about to start falling, but that doesn't matter… Was a long time since the last time he saw it drenching the ground.

Unaware of the rain, a long haired brunette ran searching for a place to hide before the desians chasing her could reach her. But a little rock interrupted her way making her to roll over the road all the way down the hill until she collided with something.

The rain started. Kratos looked up for a second… remembering his recent escape and being glad that the rain would stop Mithos´s search for a little while.

During that second of distraction, something came rolling from a hill and before he could notice, both were in the wet ground.

"Oh my… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was running…I am really sorry sir".

Kratos didn't say a thing. He just got up while quitting the mud of his face, and continued walking.

Behind him… the girl started to cry silently "Great… another person that hates me".

Kratos didn't care about the young woman or the accident, he just wanted to keep going and find someplace to rest a little until the rain stop. Ironically, he left Derris-Kharlan, Cruxis and Mithos because he opposed to the idea of a lifeless beings world and the destruction of all the humans, and so he left that human woman, one of those he supposedly defended, alone in the rain… and she was crying, he could hear her.

Well, there wasn't anything to do about that.

"The objective is there!" A man voice yelled.

"Let's go!" Said another one

Soon, more than twenty Desians were surrounding Kratos and the girl.

Kratos unsheathed his sword. "_So Mithos finally found me_" he though. Part of the troop ran to him and started attacking, but Aurion rejected them easily. The remaining desians approached to the girl and tried to take her from the arms.

She cried out while trying to kick them, yet that was useless.

The swordsman assumed that they were taking her because they though she was with him. But as soon as one said "we have the objective, let's retreat!" he noticed the truth.

"_They want her, not me… I must retire and let them go before they notice who I am and tell Yuan or Mithos_."

Although, Kratos couldn't stop watching how that girl desperately struggled to escape. Something was wrong. Why did they want her? Was she so important for some reason? There was only one way to know.


	2. Our first day together

Some Time Ago

Episode 1:

Our first day together

The last thing she remembered were the desians kidnapping her and hitting her somewhere in the head. After that, she fell unconscious and when she opened her eyes, there wasn't rain, grass or mud

"_So they caught me" _was her first thought. But when she watched around, she noticed that wasn't a lab or a desian base… it was… a hotel room? Why where she in a bed in a hotel room?

"So you finally woke up" an unfamiliar male voice said. She looked at the door and saw a handsome red-haired men dressed in purple clothes.

"W…what happened? Who are you? ...did…did you save me?"

"You can call it how you like. My name is Kratos Aurion"

"Thank you Kratos. My name is Anna, nice to meet you" she said smiling. Kratos just took seat in a chair near her. "Um… you don't seem to be very friendly…oh! I remember! You are the guy I hit earlier! I apologize for that. As you may suppose now, I was trying to escape from those desians." She smiled again "it was very nice from you to rescuing me after what I did"

"It doesn't matter. Tell me Anna, Why are they after you?"

"I… I can't tell you that, I'm sorry"

"So you are planning to continue escaping on your own. Pretty foolish I must say"

"Of course I will continue on my own! They wouldn't stop pursuing me so easily. Anybody accompanying me would be in danger…and I don't want that to happen."

Kratos got a little upset. She wasn't going to let him know anything. Although, by her words he could assume she was an important for Cruxis and he never was told about any project like that.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Am… I don't know… I think I'll just try to move through Sylvarant until they get tired of pursuing me"

"It would be more dangerous if you go alone. They will catch you for sure and you don't want that to happen, right?"

Anna's eyes moisten and her expression turned pitiful

"I don't have anyone to come with me" she said "if I knew a powerful swordsman; I'll pay him to accompany me"

Kratos smiled sarcastically "like if you have money"

"I have money… a little… but I will have…soon…I hope…"

"All right, I'll go with you."

"Really?" the woman's smirked

"Nothing better to do" he said walking to the door

"Thank you, Kratos!" was the last thing he heard from Anna before leaving.

"_All resulted as I planned"_

The next day, Anna guided Kratos through the city looking for something she needed urgently. The swordsman didn't say a thing about it. "Woman stuff, its better if I don't get into it" was his reflection.

"Found it!" Anna shouted pointing a building

"So you are going to buy some clothes" he said looking at the store. It was full of dresses, robes, and other kind of women clothing in the sideboard.

"Yes, I am. I only have this old and dirty dress. A lady like me can't go around wearing this ragged thing."

"I guess so"

"Well, let's go inside" the lady took Kratos´s arm and leaded him inside the store.

She began watching all the dresses while the purple-dressed man waited in a corner. Every time Anna picked something and asked Kratos´s opinion, all he said was "Do as you want" That definitely can make a girl anger, but surely Anna was different and decided to choose something that could make Kratos say somewhat else.

Finally, after more than half hour, Anna got out of the dresser with a gorgeous green dress and a beautiful orange robe, and the brown boots she already had.

"I think these suits me very well" she smiled when she saw Kratos´s eyes over her with a little bit surprise expression in they. If he hasn't retired his sigh of her, she could have noticed a minuscule blush.

"Pay it so we can go"

"I think I can consider that like a You look good´. Jejeje. Okay, let's leave"

While Anna was paying, she was very happy because of the swordsman's reaction toward her appearance. The time passed choosing the clothes and the money paid where nothing compared with the satisfaction she felt right then.

And so, Kratos was a bit confused and worried. Of course she looked beautiful; after all, Anna herself, even with the old clothes, was a pretty woman; but he could not permit himself feel attracted to a woman, less one Cruxis wanted… he couldn't permit any feeling go out.

"So… how many time do you have as a swordsman?" she asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"a very long time" the warrior answered looking to the potion, gels and Panacea bottles in a store.

"Does it take a long to become good at fighting?"

"Yes"

"Did somebody teach you?"

"No"

"Could you teach me?"

"Maybe"

"Can you respond my answers with more than one word?"

"No"

"You want me to get quiet, don't you?"

"That's right"

"You are mean. You know?"

"No, really?" he said ironically picking up the stuff he bought. "Well miss, I am done. Where are we going now?"

"I tough you knew"

"I am just accompanying you, remember?"

"Okay, okay" she got out a map and checked it "well, the farthest place we can go is Palmacosta" Kratos approached to the map and saw the distance between Luin and Palmacosta.

"It'll take about five days to get there"

"Is there a problem with that? It's the farthest place from a ranch that I know"

"No, there isn't. I was just calculating"

"Okay then, let's go"

They leaved "the city of hope" and headed to the northeast.

Anna was looking constantly to the compass, and Kratos just followed her, trying to trust in her orientation sense.

Various hours passed, and they hadn't reached the mountain road to Palmacosta. The girl seemed to be a bit confused as she checked the compass.

"Give me that" the red-haired warrior said suddenly taking the compass off Anna's hands

"Hey! That is mine! Give it back!"

"You are taking us to the wrong way"

"What are you talking about? This is the Northeast"

"And we need to go to the northeast from Luin, not just the northeast direction" (1)

"Eh?"

Kratos sighed "I'll guide from now on"

"You are mean"

"At least you can notice that" he said walking

"Don't ignore me! Remember who is paying to you!"

"You haven't pay me anything yet. I can leave whenever I want"

"Then why are you coming with me?"

"I have my motives. Would you move or we'll stay here all the day?"

Yet angry, she followed him until they reached a house of salvation. Even if it wasn't night yet, the warrior told Anna to stay there and continue the next day.

After they got a two beds room, Kratos went outside, leaving the girl alone.

"_So …he has his motives, huh? I bet he is planning something, but he is so serious I can't discover what it is. The first time we met, he didn't care about me… he didn't even see me... and suddenly he rescued me from the desians. That's not normal, he is into something, what would that be?" _

Some hours passed, and Kratos didn't got back. Anna worried about him, and began wondering if maybe, although he was human, he was with the desians…

When he got back to the room, everything was as he expected: his companion was sleeping deeply and couldn't notice whatever he did. Tired, he lied in the bed waiting for the sunrise. That was the only thing he could do at nights like that one.

(1) Really, it's a great difference between going to the northeast and going to the northeast of some place. I learned that playing the videogame (more than three hours lost around Luin taught me that lesson)

Now I thank you all for your reviews, which make me so happy that I will continue writing the best I can. I apologize for any mistake I will commit in my redaction, remember, I am not an English speaker.

Thanks


	3. A Lonely Feeling

Some Time Ago

Chapter 2:

A Lonely Feeling

"_Being with a woman like this is unbelievable" __were_ Kratos thoughts two days before they reached Palmacosta _"She is annoying, too talkative, and she asks me too much questions. Maybe I should let the desians or a monster gets her"_

"_geez, this man is so boring" _ Anna thought on her own _"he never talks, he denies to answer my questions… I would go by myself if I only knew how to fight. T least Kratos defeats every monster we find, without him I'll be so lost…damn, I hate to admit that"_

Yes, they had their own opinions about the other. The situation between those two hadn't changed much. Because of Anna's bad sense of orientation, Kratos was guiding; and so, every time a monster appeared, he was in charge of defeating it.

Anna continued asking things to Kratos in a vane try to make conversation. At nights, the swordsman made guard even if she offered to do it.

Even if he tried to hide it, Anna noticed that he never slept. And that made him more suspicious.

"When we arrive, I will go look for a job so I can pay you." She said one day before the arrival "maybe in a store, a ship… or maybe fishing!"

"You are being too positive"

"At least I am thinking of how to pay you. You must be more thankful." She sighed "I really hope everything will become better there."

"Weren't things good where you used to live?"

"I was born in Asgard. My parents died half and a year ago, then I was taken to the ranch. The past week, I escaped and tried to return, but nobody wanted me there, and I ran away until you found me"

"Sorry for asking"

"Don't worry; I am glad you asked me something. You never want me to know about you, so I thought you must know about me"

"Maybe someday I'll let you know"

"Are you serious? That will be great!"

"But you'll have to tell me about you too."

"What do you want to know?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked smiling ironically blushed a bit and closed her eyes a bit upset.

"Maybe someday I'll let you know" Anna walked faster to let Kratos behind her. She didn't notice it, but she made him smile.

That night…

"Kratos; will you be doing the guard again?"

"Yes"

"I haven't see you sleep before, you should rest tonight, I can do it"

"I am all right"

"But everybody needs to sleep"

"I don't need it"

The woman felt disappointed. Why was he so different from that afternoon? So distant… lonely…nostalgic

Before analyzing it, she was sitting next to Kratos.

"_You won't be alone tonight"_

Next morning, Anna woke up and saw herself being carried by Kratos.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"You felt asleep like an hour before"

"What?! Why?!"

"I told you to sleep last night, but you didn't listen"

"This is so embarrassing"

"Anyway, there is the entrance to Palmacosta."

"Great! You can put me down now"

"No, I can't."

"Why, you pervert?"

"Your ankle twisted when you felt, annoyance"

"How do you know that?!"

"You tried to walk asleep. That was weird even for you"

The insult didn't disturb her. She was now in Palmacosta a city where a man was organizing a battalion against the desians. They could feel sea's salt odour, the fresh breeze and the bright sun in their faces,

She felt free like never before.

"She just needs to rest her feet for a few days and the pain will go. I recommend her not to walk long distances and to eat better because she looks too thin" an old doctor said after he checked Anna's ankle.

"Did you hear that Anna?"

"Yes, I listened to that. No work for me these days, I've got it" was the irritated answer as she received a pair of mullets.

"Sorry Kratos, seems like I can't pay you soon. But don't worry, I'll be here for a long time, you can go wherever you want and return here later"

"I don't mind. Anyway I have nowhere to go"

"Okay. I guess we need to find a place to stay, what do you recommend me to do?"

"Are you really asking me?"

"Do you think I can ask somebody else's opinion? No sir, you are the only one I know and the only one I trust"

He sighed "let's find a hotel"

They walked trough the city looking for the previously mentioned place. It was bright and shining. The people going in all directions with fresh fishing or the shopping, children playing around and the old men talking about their memories made Kratos notice how long he was apart of the world.

"_Four thousand years have passed since I met Mithos. How old I was then? Was I Twenty years old or more? It's hard to remember" _

"Anna. When do you consider a man is old?"

"When he is more than fifty or sixty years old and has white hair. Why do you ask something that weird?"

"Nothing to complain about"

She laughed "are you feeling old?"

"Of course not"

"How old are you anyway?"

"… I am twenty six years old" he thought that would be believable

"No wonder why you are so mature. I am still twenty"

"You act younger"

"I like to feel young."

"I guess I like it too"

He didn't mean to, but the woman at his side could notices sadness in his voice. If it wasn't for that stupid mullets, she would tried to hold his hand, put her hand on his shoulder, or make something for him to feel better.

"I don't know why, but I want to make him feel better, happier and comfortable. He is… special"

"Anna? Are you really Anna?" other people's voice asked at their back

"Reira!"

"You know her?" the red-haired man asked before the long-curled hair girl arrived

"She is an old friend of mine. I wonder what is she doing here"

"Don't tell her my name"

"Why?"

"Just don't do it"

"All right. Hi Reira. What are you doing here?"

"I must be asking that. Weren't you supposed to be in the ranch?"

"Somehow I escaped"

"That's amazing! And who is this man?"

"He is..." Kratos coughed "Kane Redwing. He was kind enough to accompany me here."

"Nice to meet you" he said apparently kind, it was obvious for Anna that he was acting.

Reira guided them to a nice hotel and offered to pay it. She explained that she was there accompanying her father buying fish and other stuff for Asgard, and Ana told her the whole adventure of her escape from the ranch (as Kratos saw it, escaping from a ranch wasn't difficult), the rest of the conversation were about the old days in Asgard. Kratos excused himself and went out.

Women stuff, not a thing he would care about.

After a few hours walking, he saw Reira alone near the church. _"They must have finished talking_" but something else he saw made him run to the hotel Anna was.

"_Are you done with that?" a desian asked_

"_Yes sir. Could you release my father now?"_

"_We'll free him once the girl is on the ranch. You wait until that" _

"_Forgive me…Anna"_

**Thank you all for your reviews. If it weren't for you, this history wouldn't be here, just in my head floating with other ideas. I hope you like Anna. I've try to make her like Lloyd but more sarcastic and happy. **

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW or Anna will die before giving birth to Lloyd. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

How to call this

Kratos rushed to the Inn. It was like his body was moving by itself. She wasn't in the room.

"Darn it" he ran again, now to Palmacosta´ s entrance. _"She must be somewhere, I have to find her before they do" While_ running, he was looking around for her, but nobody looked the same.

After he left the city, some screams were heard. Behind a group of trees, he could hear her screaming clearly, but… there were also men screaming.

"Anna!" passing the trees, there was the girl on her knees, watching shocked at the corpses in front of her… desians corpses. "Are you all right?" he calmly asked grabbing her trembling shoulders. Her hands and her clothes were bathed in blood.

"They… are dead"

"You are not hurt, right?"

"No" she began to cry "they brought me here, then I took one's sword and then…" she wailed "they are dead, and I don't know what happened!"

Without thinking it twice, Kratos surrounded her with his arms and let her cry in his shoulder. "I can not sense anybody else around. The only one who could kill them is Anna, but how did she?" he wondered.

A while after she calmed, they went further into a mountain. The woman was holding Kratos arm terrified and worryingly silent. Both stayed quiet while Kratos prepared everything to pass the night there.

"Aren't we returning to Palmacosta?" she asked coldly, like if there wasn't anything inside her.

"They know we were there. We could only get trouble if we get back"

"I wanted to see the sea" she aggregated sadly.

Nothing more was said, she even didn't sleep… It was the first sad time they had after they met… and it felt like heavy air over them.

"Good morning" she said as soon as she woke up, Kratos was sitting in front of the fire, showing her his back.

"Do you feel better?"

"Somehow… I thought about it, and if we will continue travelling together there are some things you must know"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you…if you promise to not change the way you see me and continue accompanying me"

"I promise"

"Well then "she sat down by his side "some time ago I used to live with my parents in a house between Asgard and Luin. One day, the desians attacked, killed my parents and brought me to the ranch. I worked there like the rest until some important guy told some scientist to make some experiments using me" her voice began to broke "they made me past a lot of painful test and then they inserted me this" Anna took off the bandage in her hand and showed Kratos a shinning red sphere "they called this thing an ex- sphere or something like that and they commented I was part of something called angelus project´. I don't know what that mean, but when I discovered they were planning to make me go through harder experiments, I escaped. I don't know how I did it, It was somehow like what passed to hose dead desians…"

"So, you don't remember much" Kratos said calmly. Even if he was surprised and a bit moved by her tears, he won't show it.

"No, I don't. I only can remember how painful I felt"

"I see"

"It looks that I am more important than I thought, that is why I am telling you this. I hope this doesn't change the relationship between us"

"Relationship?" he asked finally showing some surprise in his ayes, that made Anna blush

"Um… Yeah… I mean… we are… are… companions! Yeah… that"

"Companions, that's right… I'll go looking for something to eat"

"Ok" she felt a bit guilty, she seemed Kratos a bit disappointed but the best word to describe their relationship was companions, right?

The swordsman went into the trees. What did he wait for an answer? They were nothing but companions. He was only protecting just to see what Mithos was planning, not for the money she offered or her affection. He couldn't accept he was sad about being nothing but a simple companion… but inside, in the bottom of his heart, he knew that he wanted to be more than that. "Damn it, I can't fall in love with her, I can't permit that"

"Where are we going now?" she complained walking behind Aurion

"Near here is Thoda, we can hide there and then return to Palmacosta and take a ship to he western continent"

"Are we going to get a boat ride? That sounds cool!"

"And you won't separate from my side until we reach that continent"

"I have no problem with that. But… people would think that it's weird, I mean, a young, sweat and beautiful woman travelling with a serious and cold man"

"Do you really believe that you are sweat?"

"That is not the point"

"Let´s just say we are brothers"

"That won't work." She pointed at Kratos hair and then to her "maybe if you said that you are my dad…" she smirked

"I am not that old. We'll say we are cousins. And don't tell anybody our real names"

"Mm… okay sir! I think that should work." She stepped to his front and made a reverence "from now on you can call me lady Cassandra Ametista Sylphie White Nice to meet you Sir Ryan Leopolde Sylphie Kirch"

"Stop joking with that"

"Well, well. We will be Cassandra Sylphie and Ryan Kirch. How that sounds? I liked Kane most, but I can't use the same name I gave to Reira"

"Ryan Kirch is okay"

"Cousins? Jajaja you don't look like that" the young lady in the front desk of a little kind of Inn looked at them and couldn't stop laughing "Nobody could believe that, I guess you are hiding something. Tell me the truth; I won't say anything, really"

Anna stared at Kratos like saying "I told you" the warrior sighed _"plan B" _he passed his right arm into Anna´s shoulder approaching her to his body and said "okay, I admit it, she is my wife"

"Eh?!" Anna was so confused and so embarrassed that she couldn't say a thing

"Oh my… Really? Since I saw you entering I thought you are a beautiful couple. Here, I will give you the most private room. Enjoy it" the lady gave Kratos the keys, and he guided her supposedly wife to the room numbered in that key.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you have to tell her that?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I do. Let's just say that you are my dad, like I said before"

Kratos ignored her and took seat.

"What should we do know? Because of your idea she gave us a room with only one bed"

"You can use it; I can sleep in the floor"

"Don't lie to me Kratos; you are planning to no sleep"

"What if I am?"

"That worries me" she approached to him and took his hands "You are always helping me, risking your life… I feel bad because I can't help you in anything. At least let me know if you are feeling bad or tired, then I will do everything I can to help you" the resolution with she was holding his hands, her noble and sweat words, and the supplicant look in her face… Kratos could only say "I'll do"

A few days passed there. Anna soon became friend of the girl in the reception and her mom, and Kratos obtained a little job helping the ladies in the reparation of the place and helping an old man hunting.

Everyday the red-haired went to do that kind of jobs, while his "wife" stayed with the two women

"geez Sylphie, I really envy you".

"What do you mean?"

"You have this handsome husband who is always working for you and comes back wishing to see you"

"I don't think he wish that"

"She is right Sylphie. Since you two came here, I could notices some changes. You became more calmed, and I see him smiling when he is with you. I think you really complement each other"

"Don't say things like that. Anybody would become more serious just by standing next to Ryan."

"aaw, seeing you two makes me remember Gena´s father…" the old woman started talking about her youth, that surely bored the girls.

"Sylphie, wanna come with me to make some shopping? I will need help with some bags" she asked as her mother continued talking

"I am sorry Gena, but you know I can't go outside."

"Oh, my, stop waiting for him everyday. You need to relax a little and go out. Come on, let's go"

"I'm sorry but… really I can't. I feel a bit sick today"

"Oh my, maybe you will have a baby?"

"No, I won't!" Anna yelled

"Okay, I'll go alone. Continue waiting for your beloved Ryan" letting that words, Gena left.

"How many times do I have to tell her? We don't have that kind of romantic relationship"

"So what kind of relationship do you have?"

"I don't know… I really appreciate him and want him to stay by my side. I trust him and we will travel together for a long time. But I don't think that our relationship have romanticism"

"A husband is a companion for all life. It is enough to want to be together even if you don't act romantic at all."

"You are right, He will be my companion until the day I die" Anna whispered sadly and stepped to her bedroom, when the door opened and the man Kratos worked for appeared tired.

"Oh my, what happened to you Lucius?" Gena´s mother asked

"Weird man appeared and suddenly attacked Ryan. He told me to ran and so I did, they are fighting in the forest"

Anna quickly ran to the room and took Kratos´s sword. She knew he wouldn't last much without it and rushed to the forest to give him it.

**I am sorry about updating so late, but I had some things to do and work. I hope you like it. Will Anna arrive in time? Who is Kratos fighting? Will he win without his sword? Is he really falling in love with Anna? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
